A powerful and widely used current diagnostic technique, Enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), is demanded to improve sensitivity and reduce assay times. The main detection principles of current ELISA are based on Ultraviolet-visible absorption, chemiluminescence, and fluorescence detections. Drawbacks of traditional ELISA are: (1) long testing time (3-6 hours+overnight coating), which makes the ELISA almost useless when dealing with emergency care (such as heart attack, septic shock, traumatic brain injury, etc.) where the results should be obtained within 15-30 minutes; (2) large sample and reagent consumption (50-100 μL per sensor well), which adds significant costs to customers (˜$200 per test); and (3) inadequate detection limit, typically on the order of 10-100 pg/mL, which makes it impossible to measure many clinically significant biomarkers at low concentrations. All those drawbacks hinder the employment of ELISA in various applications that needs rapid, low cost, high sensitivity testing of trace quantity of analytes.